eviexesvstheseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Lee
Lucas Lee is Ramona Flowers's second evil ex. He's a skateboarder turned sell-out actor who is shown as the star in a number of cheesy action movies, including Let's Hope There's a Heaven and an upcoming romantic comedy called You Just Don't Exist with Winifred Hailey. He is the primary antagonist of Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Volume 2, although Scott Pilgrim repeatedly confuses him with Lucas "Crash" Wilson of Crash and the Boys and the real-life actor Luke Wilson from Bottle Rocket. His name is a reference to Jason Lee, a real life pro skateboarder turned actor. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); HistoryEdit Relationship With RamonaEdit Ramona and Lucas Lee started dating during their freshman year in high school together. Around that time Lucas Lee was, according to Ramona, a "whiny little greasy-haired skater." Prior to the relationship Lucas followed Ramona around and constantly asked to go out with her. Eventually Ramona said okay and the two went out for a short while. Although Lucas Lee claims he was an important figure in Ramona's past, he lacks any real relevance in Ramona's life; According to Ramona, all they really did was sit together on a street curb and smoke. At some point in the relationship Ramona cheated on and left him for the "first cocky pretty boy" that came by (Ramona's third evil ex-boyfriend, Todd Ingram). Encounter with ScottEdit Scott goes to Casa Loma with Wallace Wells to fight Lucas, however when he gets there, Scott gets nervous being next to a movie star. When Lucas finds out who Scott is, he proceeds to attack him whilst Scott (now starstruck) simply asks for his autograph, Lucas then swings Scott into the side of the Casa Loma building, rendering Scott unconscious. When Scott comes too, Lucas offers Scott to a short break and Scott accepts. Scott and Lucas then talk about their movie and Lucas and Ramona's relationship, where Lucas tearful reveals that Ramona cheated on him. Lucas then tries to make an offer with Scott, saying that he'll tell Gideon that Scott defeated him if Scott gives Lucas all of his money, but Scott refuses by telling Lucas that he's a sellout. DefeatEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/a/af/Disin.png"Cumulative Speed: Too fast to live!"Added by Arcadia2Scott outsmarts Lucas by asking him to demonstrate a skateboard trick. After he accepts Scott's request, Lucas skateboards down a long rail. As he grinds down the rail, he accelerates too quickly and disintegrates as he hits the ground, leaving behind coins and a Mithril Skateboard that Scott cannot even touch due to a lack of "Skateboard Proficiency" (It's later revealed that he instead took "Longsword Proficiency"). The skateboard itself disappears soon after. Scott complains because he didn't get Lucas' autograph. PowersEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/1/1e/LucasScottthrow.PNGLucas throwing Scott into the side of Casa LomaAdded by Myself 123Although he is a talented skateboarder and actor, he has no known special powers. One can argue he has abnormal super-strength from how he tossed Scott a good 5 stories up into Casa Loma's tower and enhanced balance from how he nearly clears the grind he's challenged to, but these kinds of things most everyone seem to be able to do. He is, very strong, and is the only member of the League to have single handedly beat up Scott to the point of knocking him out without the use of powers-(though it is arguable that Ken and Kyle did such, though they do not render him unconscious as Lucas did.) While people getting knocked flying or into the air by simply kicks or punches is normal in the world of scott, Lucas's Strength exceeds all and this may be his power as the others just had power that was more or less non-physical, pyrokinesis etc which is why it seems he has none. Lucas states that the League of Evil Exes almost did not recruit him. This may be because he has no obvious special powers like the other evil exes. This may also be because Lucas seems to be the least "evil" of all of them, as he takes a somewhat cordial attitude towards Scott. PersonalityEdit Despite the rugged looks, smoking, and being one of Ramona's Evil Exes, Lucas seems to be a decent guy who just never got past the breakup. After punching Scott in the head and tossing him into the upper stories of Casa Loma, he offers to take a break with some baby carrots, Gatorade, and Ritz crackers from his cooler. He also cries when talking about how Ramona cheated on him, but insists he's "super tough and cool." He also is a total sell-out as he's willing to let Scott bypass their fight by handing over all his money, but has some level of pride when challenged by Scott to grind the rail leading down Casa Loma, causing his own defeat. In vs. the WorldEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/9/9c/EvilEx2.pngChris Evans as Lucas Lee in the film adaptationAdded by Superjustinbros.Lucas is played by Chris Evans. Because his defeat is short in the book's fight, Scott must defeat nine stunt doubles of Lucas (one of them is played by Reuben Langdon) before the skating dare. Wallace Wells has been stalking Lucas, and can be seen watching one of his movies on television when Scott first learns about him. In addition to acting, Lucas Lee also owns a skateboarding company. A small '2' is visible on his neck. There was also a Lucas Lee movie poster on the bus Ramona and Scott rode, for a film called "Action Doctor." Lucas acts more antagonistic and is not nice in the least to Scott Pilgrim (except when he tells Ramona that Scott "seems nice"). When Scott goads Lucas into performing a "grindy-thingy" on the icy rails, he ends up reaching a speed 309kph (192mph), and explodes upon impact at the bottom. Scott beams at his success, but them immediately curses himself for not getting Lucas's autograph. In the GameEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/8/8a/Lucas_Lee_Game_Pic.pngLucas Lee in the game http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/e/ee/Lucas-Lee.pngLucas' Boss ArtAdded by GGENERATIONLucas is the second boss to fight who has about 232 HP and is fought in World 2. He starts out mostly avoiding you though will try to hit you with some punches if you get too close. Eventually some of his skateboarders will join the battle and leave behind skateboards when they are knocked off them. If Lucas succeeds in grabbing a skateboard, he uses it as a weapon against you that can knock you back. He can also skateboard around the field, slamming into the player in the process. Even though he is very hard to catch as he glides around, one hit will knock him off and break the skateboard. Once defeated he'll try to run and skate down a railing as he does in the book, only to explode into coins once hitting the ground and leave behind the skateboard item. The rail in the game is obviously shorter than in the comic, which makes his death that much more humiliating and funny to watch. Just as in the books, the skateboard cannot be used and will disappear before the player can touch it. If there are more players in the battle, the paparazzi enemies will join the fight to stun the player, making Lucas' attacks more serious. For a brief moment in World 1, an advertisement for one of Lucas's movies can be seen on a bus. A chase sequence on skateboards was discussed for after the fight against Lucas, but as it required new animations for every character, the idea was scrapped.[1] TriviaEdit *One of Lucas Lee's movies is visually similar to the River City Ransom-esquire flashback that Scott has at the start of Volume 2. *One of Lucas' movies are seen in the newspaper that Wallace was seen reading near the start of the movie. *One of Lucas Lee's movies: "You Just Don't Exist" is named after the song of the same name from Plumtree's album, "Predicts the Future." **This song was also covered by Bryan Lee O'Malley's one-man band, Kupek in his "B is For Kupek album." *In the comic, Lucas had long hair in his youth, but in the film, in his youth he had the same hairstyle he currently has. *Lucas doesn't seem to know that Todd Ingram is the guy Ramona left him for. *One of his stunt doubles is played by Reuben Langdon (in heavy makeup), who also voices Ken in Street Fighter IV and Dante in Devil May Cry 3. *In the film, Lucas is the only Evil Ex not fought and defeated in a club or venue. *Lucas Lee is Ramona's second evil ex-boyfriend, a pro skateboarder turned movie star. Scott gets $14 in coins and a Mithril Skateboard (that he can't use since he lacks a skateboarding proficiency) for defeating him. Scott tricks Lucas into doing a difficult and fatal grind trick on some icy rails. Scott often mistakes him for Luke Wilson